In a position tracking system, one depth sensor has a measurement region by a measurement range from a minimum distance up to a maximum distance, a horizontal field of view, and a vertical field of view.
Accordingly, a plurality of depth sensors need to be installed in the position tracking system in order to simultaneously track positions for a plurality of persons who are positioned in a specific space.
However, when the position of the person is measured through the plurality of depth sensors, the measurement regions among the respective depth sensors overlap with each other, and as a result, interference occurs among signals of the respective depth sensors, and further, it is difficult to obtain accurate data because a criterion for distinguishing whether the persons simultaneously detected by the plurality of sensors are the same person or different persons is vague.